Irreplaceable
by Inu-Miko88
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru have been together for two years now. But Sesshoumaru, tired of waiting, he turns to someone else. Kagome catches him in the act, and heartbroken, runs into the waiting arms her good friend. Some time passes, Kagome has a new bea
1. Does this brand scream 'Virgin?

**A/N: **Hello everyone this is my fic Irreplaceable. I would like to dedicate it to multiple people: 1) the person who made the amv 'Sessxkag' If it wasn't for that person I wouldn't have realized what a cute couple Sesshoumaru and Kagome make. 2) my good friend, Sidrah for introducing me to fanfiction, and last but sure as hell not least Profiler120, the author of the first fanfic I ever read sniffs ahh the memories.

...Anyway, thanks to anyone who takes the time out to read this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, BUT, I _do _own two sexy posters of Sesshoumaru.

Also, I apologize for the many mistakes that I probably didn't notice.

**CHAPTER 1**

A young raven-haired woman stood infront a local establishment, wringing her hands on the hem of her shirt. Her blue-gray eyes darted left, right, up, and down, ever vigilant. She had to be on her guard. What if someone spotted her, followed her inside and saw the reason that she was going to enter in the first place. She shook her head. That wouldn't, no, _couldn't _happen. She would die from embarassment.

The girl took several deep, calming breaths, in, out, in, out. She was now ready.

Courage finally present she march inside, her head held high. She looked around trying to spot her target. She doubted that it was right there at the entrance but still, it was worth a shot right?

The young woman sighed as she walked down the first aisle of the mini-mart right down the block from her apartnment. Yes the mini-mart, the place where one can find practically anything, from candy to condoms. Which was exactly what she was there for.

If her friends could see her now, sweet virginal Higurashi Kagome, scouring a store for condoms.

A sigh escaped from her as she mentally swatted away the image of said friends laughing at her expense, as she walked at an even faster pace towards the back of the store. Now was not the time for her mind to wander. She was a woman on a mission: go in, grab it and go, but things were hardly ever that simple, for her at least.

There! There they were just a few steps away. She approached the shelves cautiously, scanning over the different varieties. Her face grew hotter as read the boxes, never touching them.

What size should she get? She stroked her chin thoughtfully, then shrugged her shoulders and grabbed whatever was closest to her hand.

"Hm, interesting choice," a smooth voice whispered in her ear.

Kagome whirled around to face the person, eyes wide, and her face a vivid red.

"I-I-It's not w-what it looks like!" she stammered raising her hands in front of her defensively and dropping the package on the floor as if it burned her. "I was just...wait a min- Miroku!"

The man grabbed her hand and placed a feather-light kiss on her knuckles, "At your service m'lady."

A fist suddenly made contact with his arm causing him to wince slightly and release her dainty hand. An angry Kagome stood in front of him, a fist still poised for another hit, just in case.

"Miroku you idiot! You scared the crap out of me. What the hell is wrong with you?"

He shugged his shoulders, the picture of innocent, "I'm sorry, the view from behind was just too inviting for me to resist. But on to other things, what are you doing over here?" he asked jerking his head in the direction of the condoms, a wicked grin on his handsome face. "Don't tell me," he paused for effect, "you're 'shpopping' for you and Sesshoumaru?"

"_That_ is none of your business." she replied, crossing her arms over chest.

"Really now?" he said, bending down to pick up the nearly forgotten box off of the floor and inspecting it closely, "I think it becomes my business when it becomes so painfully obvious that you are in dire need of assistance. Afterall, this is what I excell at."

Kagome could only stand there mouth wide open as he went into a long and disturbingly detailed explaination of each and every single variety on the shelf and there uses. It really shouldn't have surprised her, this was after all Miroku, the man who asked any attractive woman he met to bear his children and was a known pervert. She shook her head, nope this really shouldn't be surprising at all.

After the "lesson" Kagome paid for the Miroku approved condoms and the ones he was there to buy for himself (Miroku's secret to condom selection wasn't free afterall), and they left the store together.

"Um, Miroku?" she began nervously, "you not going to tell anyone about these, right? Especially Sesshoumaru."

The violet-eyed man looked at her strangely,"Why shouldn't I?"

She blushed, "Well, I kind of wanted it to be a surprise y'know?"

He suddenly wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in for a hug, "I understand," he whispered and placed a brotherly kiss on the crown of her head. Looking down at the woman in his arms he couldn't help but smile, Kagome was like a little sister to him and he was some what excited for her and Sesshoumaru.

Miorku released her but kept his arm around her shoulder as they continued walking, "So when's the big night?" he asked waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I was hoping tonight after the party," she said, her cheeks still tinged pink.

"You're actually going to that?" Miroku asked, surpised.

Kagome nodded. She knew why he said it that way. It was a well known fact that Sesshoumaru and Kagome had been together for almost two years now, but one person in paticular pretended to be blissfully unaware, Uchiyama Sara. Kagome knew that the girl was interested in Sesshoumaru. On numerous occasions she caught Sara playing that damn flute of hers and staring at Sesshoumaru, _Kagome's_ Sesshoumaru. Now she wasn't one to hate people, but Sara really pissed her off.

That girl had the nerve to flounce over to them the other day and invite Sesshoumaru (notice it's 'Sesshoumaru' and not 'them') to her ridiculous little party.

_It was a beautifully warm and sunny day, summer would soon be approaching. A couple could be seen walking across the campus: the man was tall and poised with long silver hair cascading down his back, right next to him was a girl, only two years his junior. She was about average height, with ebony locks that shone slightly blue when the light hit it just right._

_She smiled up at him with sparkling blue eyes and squeezed the arm she was holding onto. He looked down at her, his face, extremely handsome, perhaps even beautiful, yet impassive. As if in on some secret joked they shared, she smiled even more brightly at him. _

_A, "Hello Sesshoumaru," from right in front of them ruined the moment. _

_Their heads snapped up to look at at the intruder. "May I help you Uchiyama?" Sesshoumaru said looking down at the woman in front of him. _

_"Yes actually, you can," she said with a meek smile as she handed him a flyer of some sort,"I would be honored if you could attend a party I'm hosting at my apartment in two weeks."_

_Her brown-green eyes sparkled in delight as he silently took the invitation from her. On his left something pulled on his arm, his girlfriend of almost two years, who was giving him a look that cleary said, 'you must have lost your damn mind if you think you're going without me.' _

_"Kagome will a also be attending," he said._

_Sara's smile wavered, but she quickly recovered, "Of course," she said before bidding Sesshoumaru goodbye and walking away, her long brown hair swaying in the breeze._

_"Why are we going? You don't even like Sara," Kagome complained, prying the invitation out of his grasp._

_"She is more tolerable than most," he answered truthfully looking in the direction of where said female disappeared, unaware of how his answer affected the woman standing next to him._

"Well, well, well," she heard Miroku voice from beside her as they apprached her apartment building, "it seems I'm no longer needed." With that he took out his items from Kagome's shopping bag, careful to keep what they were from prying gold eyes not too far away.

"Thanks for your help Miroku," Kagome whispered to him.

"Anytime," he said with a wink. He waved to Sesshoumaru, made some excuse about not being able to stay and chat, and left.

"Hi Sesshou," Kagome greeted him with a smile, "I hope you weren't waiting too long."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her, even though in reality he hadn't been waiting that long at all, maybe five minutes. But he was Sesshoumaru Taisho, he waited for no one. That was partially why he was having problems in this relatinship, the waiting.

Even though they never spoke if it, it was obvious she wasn't ready to have sex with him yet, and it annoyed him immensly. Two years without sex, two long tedious years of being around her with nothing to show for it. He was a man, and he had needs, but masturbation was beneath him.

He snapped out of it, realizing that this train of thought was leading no where.

"Why aren't you ready yet?"

She laughed awkwardly, and he watched impassive as ever as she ran into the building to go change.

Half an hour later, Kagome excited to find Sesshoumaru leaning against his car, nonchalantly smoking a cigarette. "Sesshou!" she cried, storming up to him, "Didn't I tell you that smoking was bad for you!"

He looked down at her, not really paying attention to her usual incessant prattle. Instead he took in what she was wearing.

It was fairly warm that evening, so a white sleeveless shirt began Kagome's 'not-too-caual-not-too-dressy' outfit.(as she called it) She had on a cerulean-blue skirt that came about mid-thigh and moved with the breeze and white flats. Adorning her neck was one of her most prized possesions, the necklace he gave her for her birthday earlier that year. It was a beautiful snowflake, slightly larger than a quarter on a platinum chain, and in the middle, a gem the same shade as her eyes.

He remembered that it took forever for her to finally accept the gift. She wouldn't stop saying, _"Sesshou, you really shouldn't have!" _and _"I can't accept this, why didn't you buy something nice for youself instead?" _It was cute at first, but then it became really annoying. At one point he was almost tempted to tell her to shut the hell up and take the damn thing. She should have known that the price would mean nothing to him.

She was still going on about the dangers of smoking as he discarded his cigarette and entered the smooth leather interior of his car. She soon followed, and strapped on her seatbelt. Thoughout the ride she stole glaces at him, following the line of his firm jaw to rest her eyes on his lips.

Kagome swelled with something akin to pride, Kami how she loved this man. For the sake of their happiness, she definitetly had to keep an eye on that flute-playing little princess tonight.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Inu-Miko:** Woohoo! That's 1 down who know's how many more to go, oh wait, I do!

**Sess-chan: **Lying abomination.

**Inu-Miko: **_(raises eyebrow)_What's that supposed to mean?

**Sess-chan:** You do not have the slightest idea how many more chapters are left.

**Inu-Miko: **No one asked for your input. Can't you just stand there and look pretty?

**Sess-chan: **This Sesshoumaru is not 'pretty.'

**Inu-Miko: **_(rolls eyes)_ whatever. Like I was saying, please review, I'd really appreciate it.


	2. A Little Preoccupied

**A/N: **Hello everyone I'm back with chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews and thanks for rating!

**LEMON ALERT!!!! There is a lemon in this chapter. When you see it means there is a lemon there. So if you want to skip it just scroll down to the and begin after that.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, you don't sue, simple ne?

**I apologize any mistakes in here and the sad excuse of a lemon. oo**

**CHAPTER 2**

From the minute she stepped into Sara 'humble abode,' if it should really be called that(it took up a whole floor of the building), Kagome knew she would not be enjoying her time spent there. To begin with, Sara completely ignored her when she let them in; only speaking to Sesshoumaru. It seemed as if the girl slipped into oblivious mode, totally unaware of Kagome's presence.

"Welcome Sesshoumaru," she said, stepping out of the way to allow him entrance, "I sincerely hope you enjoy yourself tonight."

Kagome's eyes quickly scanned over the the many party-goers, trying to spot a familiar face and seeing none. That really wasn't a shock to her; she didn't exactly run in the same circles as Sara did.

Sesshoumaru excused himself to go get drinks for them and Kagome made her way through the sea of strangers and onto the balcony. She leaned against the railing and sighed, looking at vast stretch of lights that made up the city. Kagome really didn't wan't to stay too long, she did afterall have 'plans' for later that evening. She stuck her hand inside her purse, lightly running her fingers over the plastic wrappers of the condoms inside.

"There you are." a silky voice said from behind her.

Sighing with relief she looked over her shoulder with a smile that quickly disappeared when she realized it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Naraku," she said with a frown. He was leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his lips. This man really made her uncomfortable. He had an odd obsession with her and her cousin, who looked somewhat alike.

Why? Why did she have to run into him of all people while Sesshoumaru was off getting himself lost looking for drinks? Naraku wouldn't have dared to come near her while Sesshoumaru was around.

Speaking of Sesshoumaru, where the hell was he?

Sesshoumaru was on his way back to the front of the apartment,(the bar was all the way in the back for some stupid reason) with two drinks in his hands, when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He put the cups down on the nearest flat surface and entered an empty bedroom to his right to accept the phone call.

Back outside on the terrace, Kagome was trying unsuccessfully to ignore Naraku, who was still standing there eyeing her in that way that made her skin crawl. He closed the sliding door, her only means of escape, other than a 18 story fall followed by a gruesome death.

"Leave me alone," she growled at him, trying to sound braver than she felt.

In an instant he closed the distance between them, both his hands on the railing, trapping her. He leaned in close, "You are one annoying bitch," he whispered sensually into her ear, causing her to shudder in disgust, "But I will be willing to overlook it if you would put that pretty little mouth of yours to good use, Ka-go-me."

Placing her hands on his chest, she pushed with all her strength, but to no avail, he was rooted to the spot.

She was scared, and once again she found herself wondering where the man who held her heart was.

Sesshoumaru flipped his cell phone closed with a sigh. Why did such incompetant people work for his father? They were supposed to be professionals, the best of the best, but instead they would call him, who was still in college, for help.

Best of the best his ass.

Rubbing his temples he took a seat on the bed. His head snapped up at the sound of the door opening. In walked Sara, her eyes filled with concern.

"Are you alright, Sesshoumaru?" she asked, taking a seat next to him.

"I'm fine." he replied. He began to stand, but stopped as Sara's hand was now on his thigh.

"If there's anything you need from me, and I mean anything," she began, taking his larger hand in her own and placing them on her chest, "all you have to do is ask."

Snatching his hand away from the horribly inviting warmth of her her full breasts, he started towards the door, but something, or someone, latched onto his back.

"Please," she whispered pressing herself further into him, "don't leave. Not yet. Stay with me...just a little longer."

Her hands found their way under his shirt, her dull nails lightly scraping his sculpted chest. Sesshoumaru felt himself leaning into her touch. It had been far too long since he'd lain with a woman. Kagome seemed to be taking her sweet time to be ready for sex.. Why should he wait around for her when he had a willing participant right here?

He turned around to look at her, raising an eyebrow, "Anything?" he repeated.

"Anything," she said in a husky voice, rubbing her chest against him, whimpering at the contact.

Grabbing the back of her head, he pulled her in for a kiss. I was fierce and needy, his tongue forced its way into her mouth, encountering little resistance.

Breaking the kiss he pushed her back and down onto the bed. Leaning over her he nipped at her breasts though the thin material of her shirt, eliciting a moan from the female beneath him.

Sesshoumaru made quick work of her shirt and bra, throwing them off to side, leaving Sara's upper body bare to his hungry eyes. Relieving himself of his shirt also, he licked, nipped, and suckled at her creamy pale flesh, working her skirt and underwear off and tossing them too.

She arched beneath him, pressing her hips closer to his covered lower region. Whatever else he had on quickly joined the other articles of clothing that littered the floor. His throbbing length released from it's confines.

Timidly, Sara wrapped her hand around, him, "Can I?" she asked, lust burning her brown orbs.

Sesshoumaru moved to lean against the headboard as she positioned herself infront of him. She started at his chest and worked her way down his body until she reached his hips, where she licked her lips and took him into her mouth.

He leaned his head back, reveling in the feeling of him inside her hot little mouth. Working his hands into her hair to keep her in place he began thrusting.

Yes, this was exactly what he needed.

He soon stopped her though, not wanting to cum in there. Pushing her down, he spread her thighs, exposing what he had been without for far too long. He placed his aching erection at her entance, coating his head in her flowing juices.

Thrusting himself inside he'd didn't realize what was going on until she screamed, a lone tear rolling down her cheeks.

Wonderful... a virgin.

Giving her only a few seconds to become used to his girth he went back to work, going hard and fast. She clawed at his back, whimpering in extasy as she caught up to his pace.

"Ses...shou.." she moaned wrapping her legs around him to pull him in deeper. "Don't...stop. Please...faster."

Gladly complying, he increased his speed. Flesh slapped against flesh as the performed the dance that lovers do. It wasn't slow and passionate, but fast, desperate, and without any emotion.

It was just sex. A joining of two bodies, nothing more, nothing less.

It was just the quenching of a thirst. For Sesshoumaru, it was finally receiveing pleasure after such a long time. For Sara, it was finally getting him to take notice of her, the man that haunted her dreams and every waking moment. She could now die happy now, glad that she had been of some use to him.

Kagome wiped an angry tear from her eye as she stormed through the party. She narrowly escaped Naraku when someone opened up the sliding door of the balcony, looking for him. The momentary distraction gave her a chance to knee him in groin and run inside.

Where the hell was Sesshoumaru? She nearly gets molested and he's no where to be found. When she found him... well, let's just say when she found him it wouldn't be pretty.

She looked in every open area, avoiding the bedrooms(she could only guess what was going on in there.) If she walked in on someone that would be way too embarrassing.

But, those were the only places she hadn't checked. Maybe if she knocked first? Nodding to herself, she went up to the first door and knocked. There was no answer so she opened it. The light was on but no one was inside.

She moved on to the next door and knocked. Once again receiving no answer she flicked the light on and peeked inside.

It was just an empty bathroom.

Sighing, she moved to the next door, knocked and opened it expecting another empty bathroom...

...How she **wished** it had been just another empty bathroom.

**Inu-Miko: ** DUN DUN DUN!!!!

**Kagome: **Are you nuts?

**Inu-Miko: **What?

**Kagome: **A cliffy? I'm sure a few people out there are sharpening their pitchforks as we speak.

**Inu-Miko: **Oh no, you're right! (_runs away to do chapter 3)_

**Sess-chan:** She deserves it. This Sesshoumaru hasn't had sex in two years and that is the best she could write?

**Kagome: **Leave her alone, jeez.Sorry about that folks. Don't worry, it'll be up ASAP. Please review it really helps her.

Thank you to those who reviewed:

**Kat57**

**moonangel26**


	3. Silence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha sigh STOP RUBBING IT IN!

I suck! Sorry for any mistakes.

**Chapter 3**

Sighing, she moved to the next door, knocked and opened it expecting another empty bathroom...

...How she **wished** it had been just another empty bathroom.

The first thing her eyes rested upon was a back. Smooth alabaster skin stretched over broad shoulders leading down to narrow hips. But what really caught her attention was the curtain of silver hair that flowed over it.

It had to be Inuyasha right? Because there was no way that could possibly be who she thought it was.

There was no way it could possibly be who she prayed it wasn't.

The body stopped its movements over the creature beneath it. It sat up, back ramrod straight.

Please, please don't turn around. Her mind pleaded. Please don't turn around and prove me wrong.

Like previously stated, things were hardly ever that simple for Kagome Higurashi.

Sesshoumaru heard the knock but ignored it. He was so close to his climax he could taste it. There was no way he was getting out of this bed until he came.

The door opened, but he continued.

The person was still there, but he continued.

Why couldn't this person get the hell out and mind there own damn business?

Inwardly sighng, he sat up; even during sex he was poised. One foot was placed on the floor, then another. Now brought to his full intimidating height, he turned to look at the person.

The person he least expected to be there.

A frozen sun. That would be the best way to describe the eyes that Kagome stared into. She clenched the doorknob in her grasp until her knuckles turned white.

She wanted to run, to get away, escape from this now cruel reality, but her body wouldn't move.

Why wasn't he saying anything? Why didn't he defend himself? Why was he just standing there looking at her with those eyes. The same ones she thought she could look into for the rest of her life and be content, but now showed nothing.

Not a word. Not a thing.

This was all her her fault. If the girl had stayed were she was supposed to they wouldn't be in this situation.

Better yet, if she wasn't so "selfish" he wouldn't have had to go to Sara.

Yes, it was all her fault.

She stood there staring at him. What was she waiting for, an apology? Had she forgotten who he was?

Sesshoumaru Taisho apologized to no one. Especially some female.

"Sesshoumaru?" the whore on the bed said.

Kagome craned her neck to see it was. To see the one who took him away.

Sara. Of course it was Sara.

At least the little whore had the decency to cover herself up with the sheet.

"Maybe I should go Sesshoumaru." she said getting up from the bed, and walking past him.

"No," he said calmly, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back. "Stay put, we weren't finished."

That was all he needed to say. Kagome regained control, and as if in a daze, stepped into the hallway, closing the door with a barely audible 'click.'

Kagome moved backwards into the hall, her stormy blue eyes never breaking contact with his own.

Pain. Disappointment.

That was what he saw in her eyes.

And he could care less. Kagome Higurashi was merely a challenge. A game he couldn't completely comprehend. So he played a little longer.

But now he was tired of playing.

He had a new toy now. And he wasn't done with it yet.

**A/N: **Sorry folks I was planning on making it longer, but then I got to end and was like, "Hm I think I should just stop it right there," So I did! Don't hate me for it please.

**Inu-Miko:** (shakes head) Sesshouamru you heartless bastard how could you.

**Inuyasha: **It really ain't that surprising. This IS Sesshoumaru.

**Sess-chan: **I don't recall anyone addressing you mongrel.

**Inu-Miko: **Boys! Cut it out!

**Sess-chan: **This Sesshoumaru is no boy.

**Inu-Miko, Kagome, Kagura: (dreamy sigh)** That's for sure.

Thanks for the reviews:

**A Lovely PaperDoll-- **Don't throw your monitor! I assure you you will reget it afterwards.

**Lil' JJ-- **I hope I took the right road!


	4. Rescue

**A/N: **Hello! Chapter 4 hot off the presses!... That is all.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. But oh how I wish I did.

**Sorry Excuse: **Um, yeah, y'know the usual "I apologize for any mistakes I overlooked."

**Chapter 4**

Kagome closed the door, no longer able to face the sight before her. With a hand on the wall to keep herself up, she walked at a sluggish pace down the seemingly long hallway.

She made her way back to the front, once again surrounded by nameless faces. They danced and socialized with one another, happy and carefree.

Wasn't she just like them not too long ago? How could things have changed in such a short amount of time?

Shaking her head of those troublesome thoughts she escaped their overwhelming presence in the quiet of the elevator.

The entire ride down she could only stare at the at her feet, as if they could tell her what went wrong.

A 'ding' signaled her arrival at the lobby. Drawing her gaze from the appendages she looked up into a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Kouga?" her voice came out in a hushed whisper.

The blue eyes widened is surprise, "Kagome? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she said, stepping out of the elevator. Kouga remained, choosing to stay and talk to her instead.

"I know someone who knows some girl that's throwing a party on the 18th floor." he cocked his head to the side, "What about you?"

At the mention of said party, a number of images flashed through her mind, none of them pleasant.

He seemed to finally take notice of her appearence. Her eyes were wide and glassy with unshed tears, her purse was clutched tightly in her left hand. This wasn't his Kagome. This wasn't the girl whose smile could brighten his entire world, but could also stike fear into the heart of a grown man with a single look.

Something was definetly wrong. Something, or someone, had hurt her.

"Kagome, what the hell happened up there? Where's your bastard of a boyfriend?"

Kouga always called Sesshoumaru that, but this time he was right on target.

Not wanting to tell him where (or with whom) Sesshoumaru was she avoided his question, in favor of looking towards the exit, "I'm sorry Kouga. I have to go."

"Go where, home?" he inquired with a skeptical look. "Last time I checked you didn't live anywhere near here."

That caught her attention. He was right, it took about forty minutes by car when she came with...him.

"I'll just take the bus," she said, her voice firm.

Smirking, he put an arm around her shoulders as he guided her outside into the refreshing night air. Fuck the party, the prick wasn't here so now was his chance to show Kagome what a real man was.

She looked up at him, slightly confused, "What are you doing?"

"Taking you home of course."

"Oh." she looked around, "I don't see your car anywhere."

His smirk grew wider, "I didn't bring my car."

"So we're walking then?" she said with a small smile, glad for the amusing distraction Kouga unknowingly provided.

"Yeah right," he snorted, "We're taking my new bike."

Bike? As in a motorcycle?

Kagome glanced at her watch, sighing in defeat. It was faster than going by foot, though more dangerous.

They walked down the block together in a somewhat comfortable silence. He decided not to pressure her too much much into telling him what happened, but he would ask later.

Because how can he protect his woman if he doesn't know what's bothering her, right?

As they approached Kouga's motorcycle Kagome had to admit it was one impressive piece of machinery. She didn't get to finish looking at it because Kouga was already comfortably seated and waiting for her

to join him.

"Here," said Kouga, handing her his helmet, "you can wear it."

With a grateful smile she accepted it, placing it on her head before (with some difficulty) climbing on. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, resting her head on his back with a sigh.

Kouga couldn't help but grin as he started the bike and pulled out into the street. It just felt so right having her there, holding on to him, placing her safety in his hands. Once that prissy bastard was out of the picture they could ride around like this all the time. Just him and his woman.

He couldn't see her very well since he had to keep his eyes on the road, but he could tell she was enjoying herself. What person in there right mind wouldn't have fun weaving through traffic and moving at heart-racing speeds while the wind swept over you?

If Kouga's logic was correct, Kagome must not have been in her right mind because she certainly was not having fun.

He was going too fast, her skirt kept moving up her thighs and Kouga's hair, which was in a long braid tonight, was flying all over the place. How could someone possibly travel like this on a daily basis?

Riding like this did kind of remind her of Sesshoumaru's little black sports car. She felt much safer in there. Maybe because it had seatbelts and airbags. Maybe, because in his car a helmet wasn't the only thing that would keep her alive in case of an accident.

But what if wasn't things inside the car that made her feel safe, but the person behind the wheel instead.

She could feel the slight stinging behind her eyes that alerted her to oncoming tears. Why did she have to think about that...that...ass. That cheating no good ass.

The tears spilled over, only to be quickly carried away by the wind.

Why couldn't Kouga's stupid motorcycle let her cry in peace?

The owner of the tear-stealing bike eventually came to an abrupt halt in front of the familiar entrance to her apartment. She wanted so badly to just run inside, lay on her soft, warm bed and sink into oblivion, if only temporarily, but she knew that Kouga was worried about her. Why not just get it over with? He was going to find out sooner or later, so she might as well just tell him now in the comfort of her own living room.

She walked into the building, not bothering to look back since she could hear him following. They took the stairs up to to her floor. After fighting with her keys for a few seconds, they were inside.

Kouga walked in, taking off his shoes and inhaling deeply. He loved coming over to Kagome's apartment it was so...Kagome-y. That's the only way he could describe it. It wasn't very big, but it was cozy and inviting, like the person who lived in it.

That was why everyone hung out here.

Taking a seat on on the couch, he watched her as she moved about. Kagome seemed distracted and unfocused. She stopped on her way to the back, probably to go change, to stare at some picture. But at the same time she seemed like she was almost ready to say what was on her mind. So for one of the few times in his life, he kept quiet and waited patiently.

Kagome never realized how many pictures of her and Sesshoumaru she had until she tried not to looking at them. They were everywhere, in the entryway, in the living room, and on her walls, mocking her. Reminding her what a fool she had been.

She was just about to go change when one picture caught her eye. It was her favorite one. Sesshoumaru was sitting on a park bench, one leg crossed over the other. She stood behind him, leaning over his shoulder. Her smiling face was right next to his. He just sat there with a small, yet smug smirk. Smiling for some picture was probably beneath him.

What did he do later on after the picture was taken? Did he go pay a visit to Sara and tell her about his naive little girlfriend who grinned like an idiot the entire day?

Frowning at the thought she went into her room to change, coming back into the living room in a t-shirt and pajama pants. Joining Kouga on the couch she brought her knees up to her chin and sighed.

Now ready, she retold the story of what exactly went on earlier that night, stopping occasionally to take a calming breath, and then continue.

A few feet away Kouga sat, becoming more and more enraged with each tear that threatened to fall, and each word that fell from her lips. He silently vowed never to let that piece of shit pretty-boy go near his Kagome again. He would die first.

He stood up the second her story was over, ready to go back to Sara's party and kick Sesshoumaru's ass, but Kagome's voice brought him back. "Kouga, could you... I don't know, stay with me for a little while? I really don't wanna be alone right now."

For a few seconds he just stood there, blinking his ice-blue eyes at her. Her words finally registering in his mind, he nodded slowly, sitting down on the floor in front of the young woman. This was much better than running off to go fight.

Kagome stretched herself out on the couch, her feet taking Kouga's previous spot. She was so glad that she ran into him tonight; he gave her a ride home, listened to her go on about Sara and Sesshoumaru, and in his own way, gave her some comfort and support. He wasn't really the type who hugged and patted backs saying 'it's going to be alright.'

She was grateful for that, because she didn't want or need that kind of comforting. Kagome wanted to yell and scream and say what an ass hole he was and how stupid she had been, but she would save that for anothing day. For now it was about getting it all out without words. The few tears she let slip would say how she felt, at least for tonight.

Yawning, she turned on the television and handed the remote to Kouga. Her eyes soon closed as she drifted off to sleep.

Kouga sat there watching whatever was on for about an hour before he decided to make a little phone call to a certain pain in the ass he knew. Being careful not to wake the sleeping woman, he padded over to the phone and dialed the number.

It rang three times before someone finally picked up.

"What?" said a rather annoyed voice.

"It's Kouga."

"Kouga? What the fuck are you doin' at Kagome's house so late?"

He smirked despite himself, that mutt Inuyasha could be so predictable sometimes. "If would you shut the hell up I could explain."

Growling could be heard on the other end, "You little bastard come say that to my face!"

Kouga heard someone in the backround ask Inuyasha who he was talking to. He recognized the voice as Kikyou's, Kagome's cousin. She would be a lot easier to talk to than Inuyasha.

"Put Kikyou on."

"What!? Like hell I will. Who do you think you-" Inuyasha's voice was cut off immediately, to be replaced by Kikyou's calmer one. "Yes, Kouga what's wrong?"

"I won't give you all the details but I'll tell you this, something big's happened between Kagome and the mutt's brother. She was crying and everything."

Kikyou was silent for a moment, "We'll be right over-"

"No," Kouga interjected, "she's asleep now. Just come over as early as possible tomorrow morning."

"Fine." she confirmed, "We'll see you in the morning then." With that she hung up.

Kikyou stared at the phone in her hand for a few seconds, numerous thoughts running through her sharp mind. What could have possibly happened between Kagome and Sesshoumaru? When she last saw them a few days ago Kagome seemed perfectly happy.

Inuyasha re-entered their bedroom in a huff, arms crossed over his chest. "What did he want?"

Kikyou gave him a small smile, saying nothing. If she told him something was wrong with Kagome and that it was his brother's fault, he would speed over there, curse up a storm, then go chase after Sesshoumaru. Actually, that last one didn't sound too bad. Inuyasha probably wouldn't win in a fight against his brother, but the other certainly wouldn't leave unscathed.

She was never really a fan of Sesshoumaru to begin with. He was too cold, unfriendly and unsocial, the complete opposite of her young cousin. She knew of him through her boyfriend of three and a half years Inuyasha, and she wasn't too pleased when she heard that Kagome and Sesshoumaru were together.

With this new turn of events it seems her initial reaction was correct...

Crawling into bed with a sigh she bid Inuyasha, who still standing there waiting for an answer, goodnight and laid her head down. She would need her rest for tomorrow, because all hell would break lose in the form of two loud overprotective males, one older btother like figure, one violent female with a black belt, and a concerned older cousin(herself.)

With all that thinking about tomorrow, Kikyou forgot about her role in a time-honored phone chain.

Kouga put the handset back in its cradle with a smirk. By calling Kikyou he set off a reaction of sorts. Whenever there was trouble in their humble little group of six (sometimes seven depending on whether or not Sesshoumaru wanted to grace them with his presence), one person would call someone and that person would call someone else, and so on, until everyone was informed. That was how they did things in high school (pre-Sesshoumaru) and how they still did it (hopefully now post-Sesshoumaru)

Of course eveyone was coupled up now so it meant less calls to be made.

Since Kagome was at the epicenter of this little group meeting, it would take place at her apartment. Which he conveniently happened to be located.

**Kouga: **Kouga to the rescue!

**Inu-Miko: **_(huddled in a corner rocking back and forth chanting,) _I will write better. I will write better. I will write better

**Inuyasha: **What the hell's wrong with her?

**Kagome: **I don't know, she's been like that since yesterday.

**Inuyasha: **Keh, damn newbies, they're too fucking sensitive. _(shouts at Inu-Miko)_ Snap out of it wench and get back to typing this crappy fic of yours.

**Kagome: **Inuyasha...

**Inuyasha:** What?

**Kagome:** OSUWARI!

BAM!

Thanks for reviewing you guys!

I'll see you in Chapter 5: The Morning After.


	5. The Morning After

**A/N: ** Inu-Miko here! We're are now officially up to Chapter 5 of Irreplaceable, just in case you forgot. **/\****/\**

**Disclaimer: **Look at chapters 1, 2, 3 or 4 'kay?

**Chapter 5**

Morning sunlight trickled in through a small crack in a set of dark curtains. The thin tendrils of light passed over a finely polished wood floor and black silk sheets to rest on smooth white eyelids that prevented it from fully reaching its target, the pair of golden eyes underneath. But it was enough to bring the exceptionally light sleeper the eyes belonged to, back into the world of consciousness.

He sat up, blinking slowly, then glared at the idiotic pieces of fabric that did a poor job of blocking out the sun like they were supposed to.

Stupid curtains.

Sesshoumaru got up from the bed and stretched as a wide yawn escaped his lips. It felt good to be back in the peace and quiet of his own home.

After Kagome left, he, of course, finished what he was doing with Sara just like he said he would. Actually, they finished and went one more round. Then he smoked a cigarette as she got dressed, told her he would call, and promptly left. She should be grateful. Unlike the other women he had told that to over the years, he really would call her back.

Strolling into the bathroom he removed his pajama pants, which was the only thing he wore to bed, and stepped into the warm shower. Meticulously washing every inch of his body, hair included, he went over the other, less pleasing, events of last night.

Kagome...no, Higurashi, (he decided to call her now) only stood there staring at them. He really expected the girl to start crying, cursing him out, or yelling, but no, she just stood there and then quietly left. She was certainly full of little surprises.

Going back into his bedroom, a towel wrapped around his lean waist, he decided to spend the day just sitting around reading or finishing up some assignments for school. Just as he finished getting dressed, (a pair of loose fitting jeans and a simple button-up shirt) the phone on his nightstand began to ring.

Right next to some unimportant picture of him and Ka...Higurashi at the park that she insisted he have.

He ignored her smiling face completely and picked up the the phone, at the same time putting the frame face-down.

"Yes?"

"Hey Sesshoumaru!" came the oddly perky voice of Miroku.

Sesshoumaru eyed the phone suspiciously, "What do you want?"

"How was your night?" Miroku asked instead.

"Fine...Why?"

There was a momentary pause on the other end. "Fine? That's it?" he said incredulously, "I know Kagome's new to this and all but I thought it would be much better than 'fine.'"

Golden eyes narrowed in confusion. "What does Higurashi have to do with anything?"

"'Higurashi'? Why are you calling her by her last name? You haven't called Kagome that since-"

Sesshoumaru not in the mood to go down memory lane with him, interrupted, "Higurashi and I are no longer a coupl-"

"WHAT!?" Miroku practically shrieked, causing the other young man to violently jerk the phone away from his ear.

Sighing inaudibly, Sesshoumaru continued, "As I was saying, Higurashi and I are no longer a couple. I looked elsewhere for what I desired, and found it."

"What do you mean you looked elsewhere? Are you telling me you cheated on her?" Miroku demanded, surprising Sesshoumaru with his suddenly serious and threatening tone.

He then realized that she must not have told Miroku yet. That explains why he was still so friendly with him earlier.

"Have you lost your danm mind Sesshoumaru! How in the hell could you do that to her?" Miroku yelled, so frustrated his voice started to crack, "She cared about you."

"Simple." he began calmly, "She was taking too long. So like I already told you, I loooked elsewhere."

Miroku huffed on the other end, "You left her because she didn't have sex with you earlier in the relationship?"

Silence answered him.

"Listen and listen well. If you weren't so pig-headed and waited just a little bit longer...if even a few hours..." Miroku left it open-ended and sighed angily, violently pressing the 'end' button...

...Leaving Sesshoumaru to listen to the dial tone. Miroku's ending words still buzzing around his head.

If he had waited just little bit longer? What exactly did he mean by that? He merely shrugged it off as Miroku being an idiot and prepared to start his day.

Across town, Miroku stood, glaring at the phone for all he was worth. His hand shaking with well-controlled anger. He quickly cooled down, though, upon hearing the bedroom door open down the hall, not wanting his approaching girlfriend to see him so upset.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking up at him with chocolate, concern-filled eyes.

"Get dressed," he said, stroking her cheek softly, causing her to blush, "We're going to Kagome's."

"Why? What happened to her?" Sango demanded, her voice raising with each word.

"I'll tell you on the way."

Sango immediately went to get ready. Kagome was like a sister to her and Miroku. If anything happened to Kagome, Sango didn't know what she would do.

The sound of banging on the door and muffled curses was what Kouga woke up to in the middle of Kagome's living room. That meant only one thing, Inuyasha and Kikyou were there. Rubbing the sleep from his his eyes he stood up, taking his sweet time. How he loved pissing off Inuyasha.

"Yeah yeah, I'm comin'." he said yawning. As soon as he turned the lock, Inuyasha, informed on the way there of what happened between his best friend and half-brother, charged in. Following him in a less frantic pace was Kikyo, who stopped infront of Kouga.

"Thank you for taking care of my cousin." she said. For once once Kikyou didn't see a loud, brash young man, but a very good choice of friend on Kagome's part. She was actually glad Kouga was here.

Kouga grinned, "It was nothing really. I'd do it again if- Yo! Asswipe, leave her alone!" he yelled suddenly, running into the living room and shoving Inuyasha away from Kagome's sleeping form. The idiot was poking Kagome, none-to-gently, trying to wake her up.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou called to him, her voice stern, "Go sit down somewhere and leave her alone."

Grumbling, he followed her orders, plopping down on the floor with his arms crossed over his chest. Kouga laughed and Inuyasha gave him the middle finger. He was only concerned about the girl and wanted her to wake the hell up. But Kikyou told him to sit down and sit he shall. He would give her that one thing.

Kikyou sat down on the couch near her cousin's head, absentmindedly tucking a lock of silky black hair behind Kagome's ear. With a sigh she stood and marched into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her. It would be pancakes today. For some odd reason Kagome loved to eat the strange things, slathering them in disgusting amounts of syrup. Pancakes would be the perfect choice for a day such as this.

Kouga was about to ask where Sango and Miroku were when a whole new round of banging was started on the door. He started towards the door but Inuyasha beat him to it, throwing it open with a, "What's with all the damn banging?"

A blur of pink and brown sped past him heading straight for the couch.

Miroku was still standing at the entrance, a frown on his usually stupidly-happy face. "Why weren't we informed?" he asked, looking from Kouga to Inuyasha for answers.

Kouga shrugged, "Don't look at me, the mutt was supposed to call you."

"It's my fault," Kikyou said, walking out of the kitchen with a bowl of pancake mix. "I forgot. My apologies."

Miroku shoulders dropped as he entered the apartment, waving off her apology, telling her it was alright. He looked over to Sango who was gently waking the sleeping girl, "Hey Kagome," she cooed, "it's Sango. Why don't you go wash up. Kikyou's making breakfast for you."

Kagome nodded, her eyes half open. She gave small waves to those that weren't in her home last night as she shuffled into her room and then into the bathroom for a nice shower.

They all watched as Kagome disappeared into her bathroom. Kouga then seemed to realize something, "Hey, wait a minute," he started, pointing at Miroku, "How did you find out if Inuyasha didn't call you?"

"I spoke to Sesshoumaru this morning." Miroku explained, not surprised by the loud and simultaneous 'WHAT!' that he received from Inuyasha and Kouga.

Kouga was the first to recover, "Did he tell you everything that went on?"

Miroku shook his head and Kouga told them everything that Kagome told him, eliciting shocked gasps from the women and curses from Inuyasha.

They all sat in silence, the only noise coming from Kikyou who was finishing up in the kitchen. Kagome soon walked in, a bright but obviously fake smile on her face.

"Good morning," said Kikyou, placing a plate of pancakes on the table and ushering her to her seat. With a thankul smile in her cousin's direction, Kagome sat down to eat her breakfast. Sango came over and sat across from her, smiling gently.

"So Kagome what's up?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and snorted, earning a look from Kikyou and a deadly glare from Sango. He turned his head away, ignoring them both.

"I'm perfectly fine you guys," Kagome voice suddenly piped in, "But I'm happy you all could come over." She stood up slowly and went into her kitchen to get something to drink. Behind her back the other shared doubtful looks. They didn't know what to say.

"I got it!" Sango whispered to them excitedly, suddenly struck with an idea, "How 'bout we have a girl's night out. You know, hit the clubs, forget about guys for a few hours."

Miroku looked thoughtful before nodding his agreement, "That just might work."

Kouga frowned at the idea, "Don't you think it's a little to soon for her to go out like this?" He seached their faces, hoping someone would agree. The last thing he wanted was for Kagome to go out, meet some weirdo and get hurt again. No way in hell would he let that happen.

"I think the sooner the better," was Kikyou's response. Everyone turned to Inuyasha who was leaning against a nearby wall, not paying any attention to them but watching Kagome move around in the kitchen. Miroku cleared his throat, "Inuyasha?"

He snapped out of it, turning towards Miroku, "What?'

Ther was a collective sigh of annoyance throughout the group as Kagome walked back in, sipping something from a bright orange mug, "Did I miss something?"

"Actually," Sango said coming up to the younger girl's side, "we decided to go out partying tonight. Just you, me, and Kikyou. No boys allowed."

"I think I'll pass."

"I don't think so," Sango snorted, "You're going whether you want to or not. Right guys?" she looked at the others who, except for Kouga and Inuyasha, nodded. Inuyasha didn't agree for the same reason as Kouga did. He didn't want Kagome or Kikyou meeting some weirdo out there. Sango could take care of herself.

Kagome sighed in defeat, "Fine...Why not." she said smiling genuinely. Tonight was officially 'Girl's Night Out.' Her friends seemed to think it was for the best. If she couldn't trust them or their judgement who could she trust?

Certainly not Sesshoumaru, but she realized that a little too late.

**Sango: **Woooo! Party over here!

**Inu-Miko: **(raises eyebrow)O..kay.

**Sango: **(blushing) Sorry.

**Kagome: **(patting Sango's shoulder) It's okay, we understand.

**A/N: ** I Love you guys! So many reviews, they made me happy. sigh I didn't like this chapter too much though. I wanted Miroku to really lose it while talking to Sess-chan, but I couldn't remember a time when Miroku got that pissed off in the anime or manga, so I kept it down a little.

Someone mentioned Kagome going out partying in their review but I couldn't find it, so tell me again so I could thank you properly. Hm. Maybe it wasn't on this website?

Anywho..Tell me what you think, it makes my muse work overtime.

**Celeste: **Why did you tell them about me?!!!

Please ignore her. She's shy. Thanks for reading! Review please, I'm addicted to those things!


	6. Search and Destroy

**A/N: **Woah! You guys out there are vicious! If reviews could kill Sess-chan would be so far gone 100 Tenseigas couldn't bring him back (Ha! I Just **had **to mention Tanseiga)

I love your reviews. Keep em' coming I can take it!

This is an odd chapter to me... I like to call it **Search and Destroy:** **Opreration F.E.M.A.L.E. (part 1)** What's that stand for you ask?

**F..ind **

**E..lusive**

**M..aidens**

**A..mongst**

**L..echerous**

**E..vils**

**oh yeah here's the full summary:** Kagome and Sesshoumaru have been together for two years now. But Sesshoumaru, tired of waiting, he turns to someone else. Kagome catches him in the act, and heartbroken, runs into the waiting arms her good friend. Some time passes, Kagome has a new beaux, and Sesshoumaru is still with the other woman. But how long will it take before they realize that the other is irreplaceable?

**Disclaimer: **You want the disclaimer? You can't handle the disclaimer! So please go back to chapter 1,2,3 or 4 Thankies!

**Chapter 6 (part 1)**

Kagome sighed in defeat, "Fine...Why not." she said smiling genuinely. Tonight was officially 'Girl's Night Out.'

Sango smiled brightly before taking control of the situation, "Okay, we need to go shopping, so guys," she looked over at Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha, "you're dismissed."

The males of the group looked at each other before shaking their heads at her, "We're not going anywhere," said Inuyasha, crossing his arms over his chest,"We can't trust you three alone."

Sango marched up to him and stood up on her toes, bringing his eye level, "That wasn't a request." She turned away quickly, nearly hitting him in the face with her ponytail, to address Kouga and Miroku. "Why don't guys go to our place, sit around, watch TV, scratch yourselves or whatever guys do when women aren't around."

They still didn't seem convinced, so Kikyou, who was silently watching, pulled out her trump card, "Since you men are so eager to come, you can carry the shopping bags for us."

And just like that they were three peolple less.

"Alright, good job Kikyou." Sango complimented. The older woman shrugged nonchalantly at the other's praise, "I grew tired of their presence."

"Before we leave though, I think we should get rid of the filth that's cluttering our sweet Kagome's apartment," said Sango, with a determined glint in her eyes. Slowly she approached one of the pictures on the livingroom wall, a finger tapping her chin thoughtfully, "What do think Kikyou?"

Nodding in agreement, Kikyou turned to her cousin for approval of their 'cleaning.' Kagome shrugged her shoulders, taking a sip from her mug. Smirking, Kikyou joined Sango in her work.

Twenty minutes later and a lot of picture-cursing (from Sango) later, a box sat on Kagome's floor filled about halfway with pictures of Sesshoumaru. Some of them were cut-outs of him from picures that had other people in it. Sango and Kikyou searched through everything in their attempts to get rid of him while Kagome watched seemingly unaffected.

Sango lifted the box up in her arms and headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Kagome shouted, running over to the girl and looking inside the box. She stuck her hand inside and pulled one picture out, her favorite, causing the person holding the box to look at her strangely.

"What are you doing?"

Kagome looked up at her with a smile, "I can't make myself get rid of this one." Blue eyes widened in surpise as Sango patted her on the head, the box balanced perfectly in her other arm. "I understand," she said exiting the apartment.

"We're leaving in ten minutes," said Kikyou, walking past Kagome and out into the hall after Sango, "Get whatever you need and be outside."

Quickly washing her cup and grabbing her purse and keys, Kagome ran out the door and down the stairs, a smile her face. She wasn't a big fan of shopping but with her cousin and best friend there, she knew she would enjoy herself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pleasantly surprised, Kagome strolled through the uncrowded mall. She hated being surrounded by unfamiliar people, that's why whenever she was in a group, like how she was now, she walked in the middle.

Sango was on her right and Kikyou on her left.

"Let's go here first," said Sango, sticking her arm across Kagome to point at a store on the left side of the mall. Kagome looked in the direction of the finger and then looked at her cousin who sighed. The three off them had very different styles, Sango in paricular. She loved to wear black and pink. One day she could be seen wearing a tight little number, and the next, a loose yet slightly form fitting outfit.

Kagome liked to wear blue, white, or green. Her tops were oddly conservative in comparison to her skirts. Miroku always made fun her, saying that Sesshoumaru must be an ass-man like himself since Kagome wore such short skirts. Unlike her cousin, she only wore pants when necessary.

Kikyou liked to wear red and white. The only time she wore a skirt was when she was a schoolgirl. The minute she graduated from high school it was all about the pants. Inuyasha still hasn't gotten over it. He constanly complains that he hardly ever gets to see her body outside of the bedroom.

Kagome and Kikyou followed Sango inside, looking around but not touching anything. They weren't really interested in what the store had to offer. Sango knew the place like the back of her hand, so she found and purchased her outfit, accessories and all, in record time.

Next, was Kikyou's store. It was now Sango's turn to look but not touch. Thanks to the very helpful people who worked there, she found the perfect thing to wear tonight.

The two older members of the group groaned, realizing that now they had to find something for Kagome. She was always the hardest to find clothes for, because she would ask for their help but disagree with anything they picked out. With deep calming breaths they followed Kagome into their doom, no thoughts whatsoever on their men. (Technically Sango and Kikyou's men with Kouga thrown in)

XXXXXXXXXX

"Food is in the fridge and you know the rules: no drinking without coasters and no ordering porn." said Miroku as he ushered his friends inside the apartment he shared with his beloved Sango.

"I think that porn rule is for you specifically," Inuyasha snorted, taking a seat on a purple bean bag chair that definetly wasn't Sango's.

Miroku frowned, "I'm serious about the coasters though. Sango will have my ass if there're any rings on the furniture. And not in the good way."

Kouga and Inuyasha shared a look before laughing loud and obnoxiously at their long-time friend. Wiping a tear of mirth from his eyes Inyasha chuckled, "You are so whipped Miroku."

Rolling his violet eyes he closed the door and took off his shoes, "I may be whipped, but at least my woman let's me touch her in public." Miroku couldn't help but grin smugly as Inuyasha's face turned red. Kouga, who was rummaging through the fridge, started laughing again, "Oh that was a good one."

Giving Kouga a 'you-know-it's-true-though' look, Miroku handed him a coaster, causing Kouga's smile to fade instanly.

"Fucking coasters," he growled at the inanimate object.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour of arguing and outfit critiquing, Sango, Kikyou and Kagome decided to get something to eat at the food court before heading back to the apartment. Sango and Kagome ate WacDonalds while Kikyou had a salad. It would have been the end to a very pleasant afternoon had it not been for the person Kagome saw exiting a shoe store not too far away.

"Sara..." Kagome said quietly.

Sango's head immediately snapped up "What did you say?"

"Sara," Kagome repeated, this time loud enough for Kikyou to hear.

"Where?"

She jerked her head in the girl's direction. Catching sight of her Sango began to get up from her seat, causing Kagome to panic. "Sango! What the hell are you doing sit down!" She made a grab for the other girl's arm but it was to late.

"Hey you, Sara!" Sango shouted, making everyone in the general area look their way. Kagome shrank into her seat, embarrassed and praying to whoever was listening that the floor would open up and swallow her whole. Kikyou only sat there taking it all in.

From the corner of her Kagome saw Sara stop and look around, trying to find the person who was shouting her name.

"Over here!" Sango yelled, waving her arms over her head.

Sara seemed to finally notice them. Her brown-green eyes meeting Kagome's blue-grey ones. She smiled, smirked was more like it. A taunting one, that Kagome wanted to rip off her face, but out of embarrassment she satyed in her seat.

The other girl completely ignored Sango and after her little smile at Kagome, walked away, shopping bags swinging at her sides.

"That..that...bitch-pig!" Sango screeched, dropping back down into her seat. "How dare she ignore me." She angrilly jabbed a french fry into her ketchup. "It's people like her..." she sighed, not finishing what she going to say in favor of whispering to Kagome, "You should have kicked her ass."

"You know that Kagome wouldn't do that," said Kikyou calmly, taking a dainty bite of lettuce.

Sango defleted, "I know, but still, it would have been very entertaining." Kikyou nodded, smiling at the thought.

"Can we go now?" Kagome added to the conversation, tired of them talking about her as if she wasn't there, "That girl ruined my good mood."

"I know," agreed Sango, "Hey Kikyou can I drive your car back? Please?"

"No." she replied flatly, getting up from the table, "Do you really think I'd trust you with not only my car, but with our lives?" Did the girl have her pink scrunchy on too tight? Her driving was so horrible, that even with the promise of sex, Miroku wouldn't let her get behind the wheel. Kikyou knew this for a fact because Sango tried it on him before.

Sango nodded, "Yes, yes you would."

"True, but not if driving is involved," Kikyou said over her shoulder, as they walked out of the food court.

Kagome watched, highly entertained, actually looking foward to the rest of her evening with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The guys were sitting around drinking beer, (that Miroku bought) talking about women, the usual stuff, when Inuyasha suddenly remembered something.

"You know Kouga," Inuyasha began pointing at him with the mouth of his bottle, a smirk on his lips, "I used to think you were gay."

Across the room Miroku nearly spit out his drink, "Holy shit! I thought the same thing." He never cursed in front of the women, he thought it was 'ungentlemenly,' but since he was with the guys it was okay.

"Why in the fuck would you think I was gay?!!" Kouga shouted at Inuyasha from his spot on the floor.

He tapped his chin with the bottle, memories of high school flashing before his eyes, "You _did_ wear a skirt that one time."

"I thought you wouldn't bring that up," Kouga growled his fist clenching and unclenching at his side. He glared at Miroku who was laughing, "And you weren't even there Miroku."

"True, I wasn't there, but I saw the pictures."

"Ok, ok, but more importantly," said Inuyasha, "Why were you wearing it in the first place?"

Cursing under his breath he started to explain, "I only wore it because...because.." he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, his pride in the way.

"Because..." Inuyasha supplied, anxious to hear the reason why Kouga came to school one day in a brown knee length skirt.

"Come on Kouga, you know you can tell us," said Miroku, coming up from behind and patting his shoulder supportively.

Shoving the hand away he stood up, tan arms crossed over his chest, "Fine, I wore that skirt to school because... I heard Kagome liked guys like that wore skirts once in a while...because she could see their legs."

The room was silent. Miroku sat there, head tilted to the side, cupping his chin in his hand. "So you're telling us that someone told you Kagome liked guys who wore skirts-"

"-AND YOU LISTENED TO THEM!"added Inuyasha loudly, "Damn Kouga, you're dummer than I thought!"

"SHADDUP!," Kouga shouted, "It was your ass-hole brother!"

"Half-brother," Inuyasha replied reflexively, before realizing what was said before that. Suddenly his eyes went wide, "Hold on a fucking second, _Sesshoumaru _told you that?!!"

Kouga nodded.

"That doesn't make sense," said Miroku, "We were freshman in college when that happened, how could you have gotten the chance to talk to him?"

Frowning at the memory, Kouga began, " A week before I wore that fucking skirt I left school late, I had track practice. That's when I saw _him _standing outside..."

flashback

_The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky a beautiful orange, pink, and purple. But two people could care less, one was walking towards the front gate of his school, the other was waiting for him at said gates._

_Kouga slung his bookbag over his shoulders, muttering something about pain in the ass classes, when someone stepped into path._

_"Oi, what the hell-" he about to tell the person to fuck off, but he suddenly recognized who it was. Sesshoumaru, that idiot Inuyasha's older brother._

_"Good Evening," he said. Kouga was confused, but on guard. Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly the nicest person. And wasn't he in college? Why was he hanging around their high school?_

_He gave the older male a strange look before walking past him, "If you're looking for Inuyasha he ain't here." _

_Before he could get even two feet away, a hand clamped down on his shoulder and pulled him back._

_"I'm not looking for the whelp, I came to have a word with you Tanemura." Kouga hated it when people called him by his last name, but Sesshoumaru wasn't regular people and, for once, Kouga wasn't stupid enough to start a fight._

_"What do want from me?" Kouga asked, he wasn't on close speaking terms with him, so what could they possibly talk about?_

_Sesshoumaru went back to leaning against the gate, "I heard you were interested in the Higurashi girl. Is that correct?"_

_Kouga narrowed his eyes in confusion, "What does Kagome have to do with this?" _

_"Answer the question." Sesshoumaru ordered, his gold eyes hardening. "Are you or are you not?"_

_Kouga nodded his head with a 'Yeah' and Sesshoumaru smiled, if only slightly. "Good, then there is something you should know..." The rest was whispered into his ear._

_"You've got to be kidding me," said Kouga backing away in shock, "You're full of shit."_

_His smile melted into a frown, "Fine, don't heed my generous advice, just let some other person take her from you then." He started to walk away but stopped when Kouga shouted._

_"Okay, I'll do it. But why are you telling me this?"_

_Sesshoumaru's back was to him, so he couldn't see his face, "I just want someone to get want he wants. Is that a bad thing?" Kouga shook his head._

_"Good," Sesshoumaru said over his shoulder, "Have a good night, Tanemura. And don't mention this little discussion to anyone. Or you **will **regret it. I don't want people thinking I've gone soft now."_

_And just like that he was gone, leaving a young Kouga with his thoughts._

_end flashback_

Kouga finished his story, shaking his head at how naive he was then. Inuyasha eyes were wide open in surprise. Miroku was the only one who didn't seem very surprised, even though he was.

"Well that was...enlightening," said Miroku as he finished up his beer.

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze, "Hey, Miroku you don't think that Sesshoumaru..."

"That's exactly what I think Inuyasha. I find it rather humorous."

Kouga looked around, confused. What the hell were those two going on about?

"We seem to think Sesshoumaru sabotaged you relationship with the fair Kagome so that he could get her instead," Miroku answered his unspoken question.

Sitting on the floor going over everything that happened, Kouga realized that they were right. Only three or four weeks after that incident Sesshoumaru and Kagome started dating. Why didn't he think of that? But he wasn't upset for long over this new development though, because where was Sesshoumaru now? Certainly not with Kagome that's for sure.

Mentally patting himself on the back, Kouga whipped out his cellphone and checked the time. They should have been back from the mall by now. He dialed Sango's number and listened while it rang, rang, and rang some more before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sango, it's Kouga."

"I can see that."

He rolled his eyes, that girl was really starting to annoy him. "You're finished shopping right? Did you leave yet?"

"Yeah we're done, but it's still too early to go out yet. We'll probably leave in an hour or two."

"Oh okay, well I know the perfect place."

"No thanks we'll find one on our own."

He knew she would say that, the damn stubborn cow, "At my place you won't be checked for ID and can skip the line. I know the owner."

There was silence on the other end followed by muffled talking in the background, "Alright keep talking."

Smirking victoriously, he gave her the directions. She thanked him and hung up.

"So, what's going on?" asked Miroku who was listening in on the short conversation. "You know which club they're going to?"

"Yup," he said, scrolling through his phone for a certain number, "And now we can keep an eye on them. The place doesn't open till eight so we know when they're gonna leave."

"Damn, it's about time you came up with a good idea," said Inuyasha, reclining in his chair, "No one's going near our women tonight."

Miroku shook his head at them, "You two are so overprotective, and you aren't even with Kagome, Kouga."

"SO! The only reason you're so damn calm is because Sango would kick anyone's ass if they came near her." he challenged, "Kagome ain't like that."

"Neither is Kikyou," added Inuyasha.

Waving his hands infront of himself defensively, he gave in, "Okay, okay fine. We'll follow them."

Inuyasha and Kouga nodded at each other, for once, united.

Miroku sighed as he went into the kitchen for another drink. "It's going to be a loooong night."

**Sess-chan**: What is this? This Sesshoumaru is barely in this chapter

**Inu-Miko: **Oh be quiet, at least you were in it.

**Kagome: **She's got a point.

**Sess-chan: **No one asked you ningen wench. (_flips hair and exits)_

**Inu-Miko: **God, he is such an ass-hole. (_looks at Kagome)_ how do you put up with that?

**Kagome: **Have you seen him naked?

**Inu-Miko: ** Um, no, not really but-

**Kagome: **That's what I thought.

Alright folks that's part one. It was going to be one whole thing but I reeeeally wanted to get it now or I wouldn't have been able to for a couple of more days. You understand right? Right? Great!

This chapter wasn't very angsty but it was the most fun to write. Tell me what you think.

Later!


	7. Search and Destroy: Frustration

**A/N **: Hello! Um, I don't what to say other than, Thanks for sticking with me and this story everyone! I am working my tail off. Once this chapter is finished I think it will get a little, how should I say um, Angsty(?) and dramatic I hope... I warn you that there will be slight Kou/Kag fluff. But Sesshoumaru and Kagome do run into each other.

**Dicslaimer: **Stop bugging me you fiends! I didn't own Inuyasha 6 1/2 chapters ago and I still don't!

**And now onto part two of chaper 6 A.K.A. Operation F.E.M.A.L.E.**

**LEMON ALERT!!!! (again) is where it satrts, is where it ends. If you were wondering. **

**Chapter 6 (part two)**

The club was dimly lit yet tastfully decorated. Loud (but not deafening) music pulsated over the occupants who moved against one another in reaction to it's rythym. Three women however, were not so easily ensared. One was seated at their reserved table, (Kouga really came through for them as promised) with one long, red velvet-clad leg crossed languidly over the other. She sipped her martini and watched the youngest member of the group from across the table, admiring her and Sango's work.

Kagome was dressed in a dark green mini-skirt, with off-white goddess sandals; the long, thin straps snaking their way up her legs and neatly tied in the middle of her calves. A long-sleeved thin material blouse, the same color as the sandals, loosely clung to her upper body. Kagome's obsidian locks cascaded down her back in curls.

Sango sat between the cousins, observing the dance floor. What kind of Girl's Night Out would it be without a few drinks and some harmless male-watching?

They were brought out of their thoughts when a young man approached them, a boyish, and somewhat nervous grin on his face. He had short brown hair and brown eyes that just screamed 'I'm innocent take advantage of me.' He stood infront of Kagome, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Would you like to dance, maybe?" He said, as he extended the other hand towards her.

Despite his friendly appearance, Kagome was a little apprehensive. It was just that she hadn't done this before. When she was with Sesshoumaru she didn't really interact with men like how she was now. She looked at Kikyou and Sango, a 'what-should-I-do?' look on her face.

Sango jerked her head in the guy's direction with an approving smile, Kikyou however didn't respond at all. He was cute, she would admit that much, in a boring good-little-boy sort of way. But she wasn't going to push Kagome into the arms of the nearest man that took an interest in her.

Smiling weakly, Kagome took his hand, and with one last look at her companions, disappeared into mass of dancing people.

"So, what now?" asked Sango, moving to take Kagome's seat, crossing her arms over her leather-clad chest.

Kikyou looked in the direction that her cousin left. "We wait."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm Kuragawa Houjo, what's your name?" the chesnut-haired stranger, now known as Houjo, said loudly over his shoulder to his new dance partner, as they moved toward the center of the crowd.

She muttered something.

"What!?" he shouted, unable to hear her quiet respone.

"Higurashi Kagome!"

"Oh." He seemed to find a spot he approved of because he stopped and started to dance albeit awkwardly, Kagome's smaller hand still in his own.

At first, she just watched as he moved along with the music, seemingly confortable in his own skin. She wanted to enjoy herself like he seemed to be doing, and moved her hips from side to side. She turned her back to Houjo, continuing to shake her hips, head bopping along with the music. Not noticing the blush that crept over his cheeks.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Sango and Kikyou, plus a few more drinks, were still there at the table waiting for Kagome, and maybe her new 'friend' to return.

"Kikyou."

The older woman looked over to Sango, idly swirling an olive around in her glass, "Hm?"

"Do you really think that Kagome was going to sleep with Sesshoumaru?"

The olive immediately halted it's movement. "Miroku said that Kagome was going to. Those two had been together for quite some time."

Sango took a sip of her drink, some peachy concoction, with a sigh, "Yeah, perhaps you're right."

An odd mirthless laughter from across the table made her eyes narrow, "I don't see what's so damn funny Kikyou."

The laughter ceased, and with a small smile she explained, "Don't you think it's ironic? Miroku said that Sesshoumaru left Kagome beacause she wouldn't have sex with him. The night he decides to reveal himself as the ass he is, is the same night Kagome was going to give him what he seemed to so desperately want."

Sango nodded, "Oh I get it. I guess it is ironic in a way."

Kikyou went back to playing with the olive after her friend's little revelation. She had no problems with the way things were now. If Kagome was happier and found herself a good man, things would be perfect.

"What's done is done I guess." said Sango, placing her now empty glass on the table to join the other ones..

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome noticed that there appeared to be more people on the floor than when they first arrived, but she paid it no mind, until someone roughly bumped into her. She fell backwards into Houjo, who instinctively wrapped his arms around her to stop her fall. She sighed in relief, though embarrassed.

She was just about to thank him when suddenly, she felt herself yanked away and tucked behind the back of someone with a very familiar black ponytail.

The person's back was stiff with anger. "Who are you, and what the fuck are you doing with Kagome?"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sango, it seems we were followed."

Sango's eyes moved around, trying to find the supposed 'followers.' "What are you talking about Kikyou? I don't see anyone."

Kikyou pointed in the direction of the raised platform where the enrtance was located. Sango looked over her shoulder and there they were, Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku, obviously looking for them. Something seemed to catch Kouga's attention in the center of the dance floor, because with a scowl, he immediately descened into the crowd.

"Well that doesn't look good." Quickly grabbing Kikyou's arm, Sango pulled her in the direction that she knew he was headed.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

One minute she was being held by the nice young man named Houjo, the next she was being guarded by someone who was seemed to be not happy with what he saw.

"Kouga?"

He looked over at her with a worried frown, "You alright Kagome? He didn't do anything to ya did he?" Kouga asked, shooting a look of pure disgust at Houjo who in turn looked confused.

"Um, Kagome do you know this guy?" Houjo asked, trying to look around Kouga's form at Kagome. But before he could catch a glimpse, Kouga stepped up to him with narrowed eyes, taking full advantage of the inch and a half he held over him. "Kagome, who is this?" he asked, not breaking eye contact with the poor young man.

"Kouga stop it, Houjo didn't do anything wrong." Kagome huffed, grabbing him by the elbow and attempting to pull him away. Even if Kouga knew the owner, they were drawing a crowd and the last thing she wanted was for a fight to break out. From the corner of her eye she saw Kikyou and Sango join the circle that was forming around them. Sango gave her a questioning look, receiving a roll Kagome's eyes and the shaking of her head.

Kagome pulled hard on the arm in her grasp, causing the person it was connected to, to look down at her, "Kouga can we please leave? I really want to go home now."

Kouga was hesitant, but nodded. Giving one last glare at Houjo, he grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her out, ignoring Sango's yells of 'Where are you going?!' Once they made it outside onto to the sidewalk, Kagome snapped her arm out his hold, "Kouga what the hell is your problem?"

"Whad'ya mean what's my problem? That guy had his grubby mits all over you!" He crossed his arms over his chest, trying not to go back and give that Hobo guy, or whatever the hell his name was, a piece of his mind.

"I'm not a baby!" she yelled, causing the few passerbys to turn and look at the 'arguimg couple.' Shaking her head, she stormed off, tired of the discussion already. She heard him running after her but didn't aknowledge his presence, choosing simply to keep walking at her hurried pace even though she knew it was useless. She was just about to turn a corner when an arm shot out infront of her path, bringing her to a halt.

"Kouga get out of my way." She placed both hands on his one arm that was firmly planted on the wall to her left, and pushed. Unsurprisingly it went nowhere.

He rolled his eyes at her sad attempts, "Kagome just listen to me," she stopped the intended abuse on his arm but didn't look at him, though it was obvious she was listening, "I was just...worried. So we followed you, and then I saw that guy with his arms around you and I just, I don't know, lost it."

"I can handle myself Kouga."

Before he could even let the words stop at his brain, they came out, "Yeah, just like how you handled Naraku the other night huh?"

She opened her mouth to tell him to leave her alone, but stopped as the words registered. "That was uncalled for and you damn well know it. I was scared!" she cried out.

Kouga instantly regretted his words, "I'm sorry Kagome..." Before he could finish she launched herself into his chest.

"Sesshoumaru wasn't even there to proctect me from him. He was far too busy to help me." she spat, suddenly overcome with righteous indignation. "The one time I really needed him there, that stupid...BASTARD!"

A look of surprise took over his face but inwardly, Kouga smirked. It was about damn time. He only wished it hadn't taken this long or her to get hurt before she realized the truth about her precious Sesshoumaru. But her actually saying the words made it all the more sweeter.

Frowning at the sudden lost of weight against him, he looked down to find an empty spot where an angry Kagome resided only seconds ago. She was already walking away, back in the direction of the club where their friends were waiting.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Sango paced back and forth in the place that her friend was dragged away from, "Where are they?"

Inuyasha, who had joined them just as Kagome and Kouga made their exit, was now standing next to Kikyou, his hand shoved in his pockets, "I don't know but I'm tired of hanging around here."

"I agree," said Kikyou, "I believe Kagome will be fine with Kouga there."

Sango deflated, "Alright, I'll just call her tomorrow or something."

The two couples then left together.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"What do you mean they left?"

Kagome and Kouga came back to find that their friends had indeed left them. Luckily, the three guys didn't come in the same car, just in case of such a turn of events. Miroku did always like to think ahead.

Scratching the stubbly hairs on his chin, Kouga's friend, the owner of the place Kagome guessed, repeated himself, "They're gone, outta here, no longer present. How else do you want me to say it before you get it through your thick skull, boy?"

The man was probably in his late forties but he somehow seemed much younger. Seeing those two go back and forth, Kagome couldn't help but laugh. They behaved like father and son.

"Whatever," Kouga scoffed, walking over to his beautiful bike, "We're outta here old timer." He helped Kagome on who waved goodbye to the man as Kouga sped off.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Kicking off her shoes Kagome padded into her living and threw herself on the couch. She had had a very tiring, enjoyful, pain in the ass day. She soon found herself drifting off into dreamworld, but was rudely jerked awake by the phone ringing.

With a loud grunt she made her way over to the annoying device. "Hello?"

"Kagome, it's Kouga."

Didn't she just talk to him just a few minutes ago? "What a coincidence the caller ID said the exact same thing."

Kouga made an annoyed sound, "Whatever, listen, I wanted to make up for being an ass earlier tonight. So I was thinking maybe we could go running together sometime next week."

"Running?" That was his way of making it up to her?

"Yeah, you know, the park's really quiet when I go."

"O...kay, um what time?" She checked her watch, she was tired and had classes later tomorrow so she would have to cut this chat short.

"Six on Thursday's good for you right?"

"AM?" she blurted out, nearly dropping the phone.

"Oh course a.m. I gotta Kagome. There's a couple of thing I have to take care of so I probably won't be able to see you until Thursday. I'll pick you up six sharp alright? Bye."

And there Kagome stood in the middle of her apartment with a dial tone in her ears. Six a.m.? She couldn't even remember the last time she woke up that early. But Kouga seemed excited about it so she would go for his sake.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

A few days came and went. People went to classes and carried on with their daily lives without seeing hide or hair of a certain Taisho Sesshoumaru and Uchiyama Sara. Of couse this wasn't exactly unwelcome, especially to a group of six friends that included the ex-girlfriend of aforementioned Taisho Sesshoumaru.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The peaceful quiet of a Thursday morning was rudely breached by the loud obnoxious ringing of an alarm clock. It was silenced by the cruel and presently not-so-gentle hand of it's owner.

"I'm up, I'm up." she mumbled, as she propped herself on an elbow.

Scratching the nape of her neck and yawning, she got out bed and shuffled into the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and taking a shower, she strolled back into the bedroom to pick out her outfit. What exactly does one wear to go jogging at the ass-crack of dawn with their crazy super-athletic friend? Certainly not what Kagome had in her closet.

Checking her poor alarm clock, she realized that Kouga would be there in less than fifteen minutes. She threw on a t-shirt and a pair of comfortable shorts that were found in the deepest, darkest, depths of her drawers.

Kagome made herself a quick breakfast and finished it rather quickly. Just as she placed her eating utensils in the sink the doorbell rang. Without even checking the peephole, she opened the door with a smile. "Good morning Kouga."

And it was in fact Kouga, looking very much the part of an experieced track star in his grey wife beater and spandex black shorts, a red stripe on both sides of his muscled thighs. "Good morning Kagome." He smirkied, "I brought something for you." He shoved something wrapped in paper into her arms.

"Thank you, Kouga."

He shrugged, "It was nothing."

She shook her head, "No thanks for being such a great friend."

'Friend.' How he wished she could see him as more. But seeing the happy shine in her beautiful blue eyes he swatted the thoughts away. Right now she needed a friend and that's what he would be. If he tried to be anything but, he might push her away. That was the last thing he wanted.

Breaking the the awkward silence that descended upon them, Kagome asked, "Um, Kouga, what exactly is this?"

Snorting at her ignorance, he took it from her and tore away the paper to reveal a running outfit similar to his own. He held up a black tank top in one hand and a pair of black short, red stripes included, in the other. A proud grin on his face. "Do you like it? I got 'em just for you."

Kagome nodded slowly as it was handed back to her, "I do. In fact I'll go put it on right now."

Kouga and Kagome headed out once she changed into her new clothes.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshoumaru was a man who usually enjoyed his peace and solitude. He wasn't one to constantly hang around with a large group of people like his half-brother was wont to do.

This was all very true, but when he woke up early Thurdsay morning, he immediately felt a strange need for companionship. He absentmidedly moved his hand over the unoccupied left side of his bed.

Running a hand through his hair, he contemplated stopping by that little cafe not too far away. It would probably be open now.

Decision made, he went about getting ready. Dressed simply in a tight black shirt and form-fitting jeans, he swung his light jacket over his shoulder and escaped the suddenly stifilingly qiuet and empty apartment.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

They had been running for about ten minutes when Kagome caught sight of their destination. Passing through the still lamp-illuminated entrance, she saw that Kouga was right, there wasn't a soul to be found. She couldn't really blame them, who would be around here at this time?

Rapists, muggers, and murders perhaps?

Mentally berating herself for the uncharacteristically pessimistic thoughts, she shifted closer to Kouga who was now going at the pace of a fast jog.

"Havin' fun?" He searched her face for an answer, not missing a step, making each turn of the path as if he knew it like the back of his hand. Kagome didn't doubt it for an instant.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile, "I needed the exercise."

He subtly looked her over. Long creamy-white legs, full breasts, flat stomach. Who was she trying to fool? She was perfect in every way... at least to him she was.

"You know Kagome, if you get tired I could always carry you."

She let out a laugh, "Kouga please, I'm too heavy for that. I'd probably break your back or give you a hernia or something. But thanks for the offer."

Kouga frowned at her remarks. He knew she wasn't trying to offend him, but it annoyed him that she thought he was that weak. Well he would show her that Tanemura Kouga was no weakling.

Before she could even begin to realize was going on, Kouga ran infront of her, wrapped his arm around her middle, and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack. He grinned triumphantly, "What were you saying now?"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Good morning sir. How may I help you?" said the the bubbly girl at the counter of the cafe, flashing him a thousand-watt smile.

Inwardly rolling his eyes at the oddly chipper girl, he gave her his order. Just a large black coffee. Nodding his thanks, he walked away and took a seat by a large window, giving him a perfect view of the park across the street.

Sesshoumaru, feeling like he was being watched, turned and glanced over in the direction of the counter girl, who smiled and waved at him.

"Damn, females." he muttered to himself, as he stood to take his leave. He didn't feel like being by himself, but he preferred it over being oggled by some over-zealous girl.

So now what? Where should he go? Maybe he sould pay Sara visit? She probably wouldn't be awake but she wouldn't waking up early, if it was for him of course. No he wouldn't do that. He wasn't in the mood for her hovering all over him.

Coffee in hand, he looked up and down the empty street before crossing and strolling at leisurely pace into the park.

It was better than nothing.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kouga, put me down!" Kagome yelled, beating at his back with her fist. She did not approve of this one bit. Her behind was up in the air for the whole world to see. It's a good thing she was wearing these shorts, and not her usual attire, or she would have been completely mortified.

Kouga laughed at her, "Don't think so. I like carrying you around like this. So I suggest you give up and stop squirming around."

Ignoring his ridiculous warning she continued to hit him, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to try and get her point across. She tried kicking her legs too, but that didn't work either.

She froze, fist in mid stirke, when she felt that ass hole pinch her thigh. "Kouga that hurt you idiot! Put me down!"

"Oh be quiet." He said calmy, "I didn't even do it that hard."

"What!? you _did_ pinch me hard, you jerk. I don't appreciate you- Hey! Why'd you stop walking. Your not going to drop me are you?" She laughed nervously, but Kouga didn't respond. "What's so fascinating over there that you have to ignore me?"

Placing his hand on her waist, he gently put her back down so that she was facing his chest. His hands were still resting on her though. "Kagome maybe we should go back the way we came."

She looked up at him questioningly, "Why? What's wrong?" He looked over her head angrily. Like he was about to disembowel the thing that was unfortunate enough to cross his path. It made her worried. Just a second ago they were playing around, and the next he seemed ready to kill.

Turning around, she saw what it was that got Kouga so worked up. It was _him. _Sesshoumaru...

...And her heart skipped a beat.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshoumaru saw Tanemura and fully intended to just walk right past him and the girl he had over his shoulder. But when he heard her voice his body stopped moving of its own accord, right there in the middle of the path.

"What!? you_ did _pinch me hard, you jerk. I don't appreciate you-"

The rest he tuned out. Higurashi, she was here. His day was going from bad to worse. Now he was stuck with those two. Tanemura would no doubt start cursing and causing a scene, and Higurashi would probably just stand there the whole time.

For some reason he felt his eye twich only slightly when Kouga put her down but didn't remove his disgusting hands as he said something to her. No, he shouldn't be thinking this. She was in the past, there was no need for him to be ...jealous? What was there to be jealous for? He had Sara at his beck and call.

Kagome spun around, her vibrate blue eyes widened in shock. She looked like she was about to say something, but nothong came. To Sesshoumaru's utter surpise, she narrowed her eyes at him, grabbed her companion's hand, and without a word, stormed towards him.

Time seemed to slow down as she didn't stop, but went right past him. For those milliseconds that they spent near him, he caught her solemn expression and Tanemura's grin.

He wanted her to stay there, so he could tell her how much better things were for him now. To tell her she was to blame for their current situation. That all of this and more could have been hers, but it was too late for her now.

He wanted to see the jealousy flash across those saphire orbs, for her to realize her folly.

Using every once of his self restraint, he didn't turn around and demand that she drop that imbecile's hand and come back to listen to him gloat.

Or just to listen to him speak.

He just wanted someone to listen to to what he had to say.

Was he really _that_ bored?

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Kouga looked over his shoulder as Kagome pulled him away. Sesshoumaru was still standing there. Good, he should stand and rot in that spot forever.

"Kouga," came Kagome's surprisingly quiet voice, "I'm ready to go. Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem. Maybe we could do it again sometime." He asked hopefully.

She nodded, "Yes, I would like that."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

He didn't know how long he was there for, an empty coffee cup in his limp hand. A stray breeze made its way over to him, lifting the silver strands of his hair and carrying them to the east, causing him to snap out of his thoughts.

Walking out of the park and in the direction of his apartment, he fished around in his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

He dialed a number and they picked up on the first ring, "Hello? Sesshoumaru?"

"Hm."

"Is there anything you need from me Sesshoumaru?" she said in a voice that pleaded for him to say yes.

"Be at my home in less than fifteen minutes or don't come at all."

"Oh course. I'll be right ov-" He closed his phone, not caring to hear the rest of her useless babble.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Mere seconds after he entered his apartment, he heard knocking on the fronnt door. He opened the it and with a smirk, roughly pulled Sara inside and slammed her into the nearby wall of the entrway.

He immediately went to work on her pale flesh, nipping on her neck as he unbottoned her shirt, not missing a beat.

She kicked off her her shoes, using her right foot to shove them out of the way. She was now in her skirt and bra, her back still firmly pressed against the wall. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she mewled in response to his touch as he fondled the exposed swell of her breasts.

He came back up to roughly kiss her lips as he bagan to take off his belt and unbotton his jeans. Boxers and all pooled to the ground in a heap. She was working off his shirt while he did this.

She didn't even notice her skirt was gone until she was lifted off the ground and felt no barrier between them.

"Wrap you legs around my waist," he growled out at her. She did so without hesistation. They were so close, she could feel the heat radiating off of his body. He was right at her entrance, she shifted her lower body closer, trying get him inside. Her shoulders hit the wall hard, a warning from him not to try that again.

He always had to be in control.

An image snuck into his, mind just as he thrust into her. A woman, panting beneath him, lust-filled blue orbs looking up at him, a content smile on her slightly swollen lips. This was from his dreams, his old and very vivid dreams of what it would be like to bury himself inside Kagome's tight little body. But it was different this time, Kagome arched her back and moaned...

...Kouga's name.

He shook it away, and with renewed vigor, thrust in to Sara again and again, her back bumping harshly against the wall each time, he could care less about her comfort. She shuddered as her release came, her juices seeped down his length, dripping off his balls and onto the floor.

Just as his climax came, he slammed his fist into the wall, and before he could stop himself he groaned out, "Kagome..."

Everything came to a complete halt. Sesshoumaru standing in the middle of his enrtyway, his eyes widened (if only a little) in surprise, as the the name of his ex hung from his lips. Sara, somewhat trapped, her face flushed, looked up at him with tears brimming in her eyes.

Slowly he unwrapped her legs and walked away into his bedroom, aware of his state of undress but not entirely concerned about it.

The second her feet touched the floor, the rest of her followed. For a few minutes she sat there, letting it all wash over her.

He said _Kagome's_ name. Even though he was with her now, he said that other girl's name. She heard it with her own two ears.

It had to be just a mistake right? Didn't Sesshoumaru knew how much she _loved_ him? How she would _kill _for him?

It was just a slip of the tongue that's all.

Nodding with a smile on her face, she dressed herself. She would clean up for him and they would just pretend this never happened.

She would _not_ lose him.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Inu-Miko:** Happy now Sesshoumaru? You were in this chapter. You even had another lemon.

**Inuyahsa: **...Lucky bastard

**Sess-chan: **True this Sesshoumaru had a "lemon" but I had only a few lines. The psychotic one, Sara I believe, probably had more lines.

**Inu-Miko: **Jeez will you stop bitching in my head!

**Inuyasha: **Oh,she called you a bitch Fluffy!

**Kagome:** Osuwari.

**BAM**

**Kagome:** Inuyasha, stop instigating.

**Sess-chan: **He probably can't even spell it let alone know what it means.

**A/N:** phew... I that was the longest chapter, of half-chapter whatever, yet. Kagome/Kouga fluff. EWWWW. I know I know, but it **HAS** to be done okay? So don't come saying "Isn't this a Sess/Kag fic?" or something and threaten to report me okay? Thank you bunches for the reviews!

And **Seryu **thanks for the concern! I'm fine though, it's just that I didn't have much free time in the past couple of weeks.

Please review. Thanks!

Later!


End file.
